1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin bank, and more particularly to a size-changeable coin bank, which sorts and counts coins, with various ornaments such as dolls, animals or other character models.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, conventional coin banks for depositing coins comprise a main body in various shapes such as animals or other characters and a coin slot. Various coins are unsorted and collectively deposited within the coin bank. Therefore, the conventional coin banks are inconvenient to sort and count coins of varying diameters, i.e., 10 won, 50 won, 100 won and 500 won. Further, the conventional coin banks are not sufficient as decorations.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a coin bank comprising a counting cylinder with a coin slot detachably attached to a main body, thereby resulting in serving as a counting means after collecting coins.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coin bank, whose size is changeable by moving the counting cylinder up and down.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an ornamental coin bank with an ornament such as animal shapes or varying decorations attached to the upper surface of the counting cylinder.
In order to achieve the foregoing and other objects, the present invention provides size-changeable coin bank for counting coins, comprising a main body having a cylinder with a coin slot and a funnel with a coin slot, the funnel screw-jointed to the cylinder, a counting cylinder inserted into the funnel and moved up and down, the counting cylinder having an open bottom, the scale marked on the outer surface and a metal lid attached to the top surface, wherein coins are inserted into the counting cylinder through the metal lid, and an ornament attached to the metal lid screw-jointed to the counting cylinder and having a coin slot. Herein the size of the coin bank is changeable by moving the counting cylinder up and down.
In another aspect of the present invention, a size-changeable coin bank for counting coins comprises a main body having a plurality of cylinders, each with a closed bottom and an open top and screw-jointed to each other, and a funnel screw-jointed to the uppermost cylinder, a central counting cylinder screw-jointed to the top of the funnel, the central counting cylinder having the scale marked on the outer surface for counting at least one type of the coins, side counting cylinders formed on both sides of the central counting cylinder and screw-jointed to the top of the funnel, and an ornament screw-jointed to the top surfaces of the central and side counting cylinders and having a body with a inner cavity and a coin slot, and a funnel detachably attached to the body of the ornament by an interconnection means.
The main body and/or the counting cylinders are polygonal.
Preferably, the cylinder, the funnel and the counting cylinders are made of a transparent material, and an advertisement paper or film is inserted into the interior or attached to the exterior of the cylinder, the funnel and the counting cylinders. Further, the coin bank further preferably comprises a sensor or an IC chip for making a sound and lighting.